Gathering 2
As the now hostile clans gather the meeting begins Flameingspire-(nuzzles splendora)hi how are you was the journey Splendora-it was ok Flameingspire-good..your getting a bit plump(pokes belly) Splendora-hey well at least I'm not skinny as a stick(pokes him back) Moonstar-*glares at cloverstar* thanks to all of the prey in OUR territory, my warriors are becoming strong again! Blossomstar to nighthawk-did anyone in your clan get killed? Nighthawk to blossom-no but on a border patrol cloverstar tryed to claw off leafhearts face Blossomstar to nighthawk- oh my starclan Cloverstar-*glares at Moonstar back and hisses* Windstar-we have had a wonderful season of prey rich fields and herbs a growth and we keep a good watch of CATS THAT CLAW OTHER CATS FACES*says looking at cloverstar*and cherryflowers kits have finnaly opend there eyes witch gives us joy Splendora to honeywisker-i bet at the end of this gathering cloverstar will have another rampage Frostthorn to Lioneye-hey scardymouse come fight me Blossomstar to Frostthorn- No fighting at a gathering! shiverpaw to wisperpaw-*hiss*watch where your going or i'll scratch you foxdung you steped on my tail. sparrowstar-im excited to say that robinbrezze has a mate and will soon have kits oakstar-(leader of treeclan)prey is running rich and as i slowly accommodate to being in a clan and taking care of a clan especially a new one i realize that this is much easier than i thought.anyways we have one new elder skysplash cloverstar-i keep my warriors training every day from sun rise to noon and were ready for a battle starclan has sent me more dreams and said they spared you that once and that if you dont stop comeing into my clan territory we will fight till the death and they also will not forgive splendora or vixen and they must live on there own exiled from iceclan and never to be seen ever again on iceclan territory. vixen-what!no my child must rejoin iceclan she belongs ther- cloverstar-silence you don't have a opinion eny more VIXEN im the leader and you obay me this is a warning to all clans.you rain of joy and harmony will end soon just you wait you will live in fear and i will be the victor i have starclan by my side and i will win! oakstar-iam new but i belive starclan would not wish fear or battle of blood not meant to be spilled, spatered. sparrowstar-i agree but yet the moon is still shining and my medicine cats have got in no warning from star clan cloverstar-see that is what starclan wants me to leader all of the clans Moonpaw-liar star clan loves us Cloverstar-hush kit this is none of you bissness Moonpaw-*whimpers* Vinepaw-(wraps tail around moonpaw)it's ok sis Cherryrunner to cloverstar-come at me bro windstar-what do you mean by us liveing in fear we have 8 clans and you are only one clan Blossomstar- Cloverstar , it is foolish to accuse all of the clans. You are only one clan , out of 8. You need to think about what might happen to your clan. I bet none of us want to fight. But , I bet we all will fight you if you threaten our clan. cloverstar-thats what you think but starclan has my back and starclan is stronger than all of you. Blossomstar to cloverstar- Are you sure this is starclan you speak of? cloverstar-as sure as a i can catch a mole flameingspire-humph you cant even catch a mouse if it came to your nose Cloverstar-yes I can! but you can't flameingspire-hiss... cloverstar-how dare you question me i soon will be the leader of all the clans Blossomstar- posed to leap then a shining figure apears beside her. Moonleap! Moonleap-puts paw on blossomstars side. Looks at all of the clans silently... robinwing-get off the tree you not leader Moonleap- robinwing, is it me whom you speak to? robinwing-yha you moonclan thinks they own the joint! Moonleap-dips head to Robinsing I see why you would challange me , but- ???? (jumps out of nowhere)everybody quiet! Moonleap-disappears gasp lilypaw-who is she? ???? i am swift of nightclan one from the great past the swift and also protector of all the clans and i have watched madness corrupt and crazy and fear fill the clans minds ????? moma im tired can i go home now(kit asked in the shadows of a tree) ????? no timidkit (she cat whispers) be quiet i don't want the clans to attack you swift- starclan watches over us and y'all all treat them like there dirt, pretending like there telling you to attack all the clans- cloverstar-i am not pretending how can we believe this lire she could be a kittypet or a loner! frostpaw-yha shes a lire a phony whos heard of nightclan?! sparrowstar-i admit who brings kits to a gathering? ???? (kit tumbles out of brush) hi im heronkit im gonna be a hunter when i grow up (puffs up chest) ???? (kit trails after) and im salamanderkit im gonna be a watcher of shadowclan sorrelpaw- watcher.... do they watch us.. :( sparrowstar-you tresspass into my territory *hisssssssssss* swift- i am sorry i am just trying to help star clan sent me to help you save you and warn you of a dark destiny that looms over all the clans cloverstar-what dark destiny you cant interpret omens or dreams *hiss* snowleap- who are you really? (curiously tilts head) swift-i... *gulp* am dead... cloverstar-what(furious) claws swifts face unexpectedly blossomstar-stop what are you doing look *points to clouds over moon* starclan wishs for us to stop this not a battle meant to be shed swift-yes listen to the shecat she says smart words (rubs face and licks scratches even though there fading) Blossomstar-swift are you ok? windstar-this gathering is over windclan away as all the cats walk away they all have stories to tell there clanmates and a new secret had come out after generations and generations this is the end of gathering 2 please join gathering 3 :) Category:Gathering Category:Cats